


Distract Me Please

by Beautiful_River



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: Fall was your least favorite time of year for a reason. Aubrey wouldn't leave you alone. Duck helps distract you from your problems in the best way you could think of.
Relationships: Duck Newton/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Distract Me Please

“But it’s the greatest holiday of the year!” Aubrey scoffed. “Barclay said you used to celebrate it so why don’t you come?” She sat across from you at a table in Amnesty lodge, bothering you about why you wouldn’t come to the Halloween party she was going to throw.   
You took a deep breath trying to keep your breathing even, as well as sending Barclay a threatening side glace. He quickly looked away. “I already told you. I don’t like Halloween and I don’t want to celebrate it. That’s it.” A lump started to form in your throat.  
“Boo, that’s no fun! Just come, you don’t have to celebrate the Halloween part of it just come and,” she didn’t get to finish her sentence before you stood up and slammed your hands on the table.  
“I said no, Aubrey!” You barked. Instantly you felt all eyes on you. “I,” you almost started to apologize but felt you didn’t need to. Moving away from the table you stormed to your room. Clenching your teeth together to try and stop the tears that threatened to fall from your eyes.   
The door to your room slammed shut as you closed it behind you. You laid on your stomach and buried your face in your pillow to cry. This time of year was always rough for you. Always a grim reminder.   
The majority of your tears had dried when there was a knock on your door. You heard Duck call your name before slowly opening the door. He could see you laying on your bed, he closed the door behind him. You didn’t move or turn to look at him.  
He made his way over to the bed and sat on the other side, he could see you take a shaky breath in and out. All he did was lay a gentle hand on your back and rub soothing circles. “I’m not sure what’s got you so upset. But if you wanna talk about it I’m here for you.”  
Still you didn’t move, just enjoying the calm touch. The two of you stayed this way for a while until your breathing returned to normal.   
Gently you took his hand from your back and held in yours. “This time of year is hard for me, Duck.” You confessed and sat up. “I don’t want to think about it.” You screwed your eyes shut to stop the fresh tears that sting your eyes. “I just want to be distracted.” You looked at him with half lidded eyes. “Could you distract me?”  
You could feel him tense for a second. “Whaddya mean?”  
Slowly you moved to straddle him. Your legs on either side of his lap, gently sitting on him. “You can say no,” one of your hands came to his cheek. “But, Duck, please.” You pressed your lips to his. It took him a second before he kissed you back.   
Each kiss was more passionate than the last. He pulled back for a second. “If that’s really what you want.” He whispered.  
You nodded quickly. He kissed you again, this time sliding his tongue into your mouth. You moaned into the kiss, moving your hands to grab onto his shirt. His hands moved to your waist and pulled you closer.   
His finger ghosted under your shirt and sent shivers up your spine. You moved back and he grabbed onto the bottom and pulled it over your head. His hands roamed over your exposed skin.  
“Gorgeous.” He said as he started kissing down your jaw onto your neck. Your hands tightened on his shoulders. His hands moved up your sides to the back of your bra, unclasping it and tossing it to the side. He moved his hand to caress your chest and you moaned into his neck. You could feel him smile against your shoulder.  
“I’m not going to fast am I?” He checked.  
“No, this is good. Please keep going.” You whispered.  
He happily obliged rubbing his thumb over your hardening nipples. Leaning down he ran his tongue over the other. You whined and bucked your hips. This caused Duck to groan, that’s when you noticed his hardening length beneath you.  
When you did a second time he leaned his head back with a sharp breath. You moved your hand down and palmed him over his pants. In one swift move Duck flipped you onto the bed with him hovering over you. You took this chance to put both hands under his hanging shirt and feel up his chest. He helped you by pulling it off over his head and tossing it to the side. You could see he was toned but had a little bit of belly further down his chest.   
His mouth came down to kiss you again, then moved down to your neck before sucking a small mark into your skin. He moved down your chest leaving kisses and marks. He stopped at your leggings looking to you.   
“Yes, please,” you begged.  
He moved them down and off your body. He came back up to your underwear and ran a finger over them, there was already a wet mark. “Eager are we?” He teased.  
“Duck,” you whimpered for him to touch you.  
He ran his tongue over the mark and you tried to move into the touch but his hand came up to your hips and held you down. Then he moved his hands down to rid you of your soaked panties.   
One hand held you firm against the bed. His other moved to you clits and started rubbing small circles. You wiggled under his grasp, moaning, but he was much stronger and held you down. His hand moved down to you entrance.  
“Do you want me to keep going. You can tell me to stop.” He looked at you to make sure.  
You nodded. “I want,” you tried to say as he slipped on digit into you, making you moan.  
“What do you want, baby?” He licked over your clit and you threw your head back, heart racing at the pet name.   
“I want more.” One of your hands moved and bunched into his hair.   
He slipped another finger into you, stretching you open, while still licking your clit. A third finger is what sent you over.  
“Duck, I,” You couldn't finish what you were trying to say due to the pleasure that washed over you.  
“That’s it darlin’.” He pumped his finger as you rode out the wave of pleasure.  
He moved up to kiss you and you could taste your own slick on his lips. You grabbed his hand and brought it to your mouth to clean off his finger and you heard him curse.  
He removed his hand to kiss you hard. Your arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down closer to you. One of your legs came up to tease his hard on and he groaned into your mouth.   
He bit your lower lip making you groan back.  
“Duck,” you sighed into his mouth.  
“Tell me what you need,” his next kiss was gentle and made you heart ache.  
“Fuck me, Duck.” You palmed him again.   
He looked you in the eye and ran his hand over your check. “Are sure that’s alright?”  
“I really want you to, as long as you want to.” You blushed.  
“Oh hell yeah.” He eagerly agreed making you giggle. “I mean, yes. But I don’t have any, um.”   
You stretched over your your bedside table and scrambled around in the drawer before pulling out a condom. You reached down and started to undo his pants. He helped you and slipped the rest of his clothes off.  
Your jaw dropped when you saw how big he was. The girth and length was like nothing you had seen before.   
He slid the condom on and moved over to you. He slid himself over your folds and you whimpered.  
“How do you want it?” He leaned down to kiss you.  
“Hard and, um, rough.” You felt your cheeks heat up.   
He kissed one cheek then the other. “If it’s too much tell me.”  
You nodded and he slowly started to slide into you. Head thrown back you let out little gasps and moans until he bottomed out. He waited for you to look at him and nod before he pulled out. Slowly before a little quicker pushing back in. He continued until the pace was fast.  
His hand held your hips hard and you knew there would be bruises but didn’t mind. He slammed into you over and over again hitting deep inside. It wasn’t long before you felt another climax about to hit.   
“Duck, I’m,” You cried.  
“Good girl,” He praised and brought a hand down to rub circles on your clit, sending you over the edge.   
Your cried out bringing your hands up to grasp his biceps to anchor yourself. The pleasure was so overwhelming tears spilled from your eyes. Duck noticed and started to slow.  
“Are you alright? I can,” he tried to offer but you cut him off.  
“It’s so good, Duck. Please more. More.” You cried.  
His pace quickened again with you tight around him. He had the stamina of a greek god. Your cried out his name and he brought up a hand to wipe the tears from your cheeks, and kissed you sweetly.  
He kept praising you for how good you were doing, wiping your tears as they fell.  
Soon you felt the bundle of your nerves growing again and let him know you were close. He once again moved his hand to your clit bringing you to another oragam.  
“I’m,” Duck tried to say as your fingers left crest shapes on his arm.  
“Duck please.” You whimpered.  
That all it took for him. A few more thrusts and he came.  
You both took a second to catch your breath, before he slowly pulled out and discarded the condom in the trash. He fell onto the bed next to you and you curled up into his side. He kissed your cheek.  
“Duck that was amazing.” You confessed.  
“Anything for you darling.” He moved your hair from your face.  
You fell asleep in each others arms.  
When Duck woke up you were no longer in his arms. You were sitting up with the sheets pulled up your chest and looked down at your hand in a silent contemplation.  
Duck softly said you name and you looked at him with a sad smile. “Everything alright?” He was worried you regret your actions with him last night.  
“I met Lily when I joined the Pine Guard.” You frowned at your hands. Duck sat up next to you.   
“We quickly became friends and not long after that we started dating. Having her with me made this job feel more meaningful. She had my whole heart, Duck.” Your voice cracked. Duck nodded.   
“Fall was her favorite season, She loved Halloween. She always made me wear some crazy couples costume with her and decorate the whole lodge. I didn’t care much about the silly holiday before she was in my life. I’d do anything to see her smile.” You quickly wiped a tear from your face and your small smile turned into a frown again.   
“October 30th, was when we had planned on taking care of the abomination. It was a simple one, we thought. Kinda like a werewolf. Lily joked how we’d be done with the hunt just in time for Halloween. But we weren’t and there was more than one, and, she.” You paused when a sobbed escaped your lips.   
Duck wasn’t sure what to do so he placed a supportive hand on your shoulder.   
“One came up from behind and,” you thought about the gruesome detail. “There was nothing we could have done. I held her in my arms while she took her last breath.” You couldn't help the tears that fell from your face now. Duck pulled you against his chest. You laid your head against his shoulder.   
“She was going to propose the next day.” You cried.   
Duck rubbed your arms to try and calm you. When the worst of your crying had passed you looked up at him.  
“She was my everything and I’m trying to move on but this time of year is just,” you sniffed and he wiped the last of your tears away.  
“I’ll make sure Aubrey leaves you alone about it.” He smiled sweetly you and it made your heart ache.  
You gave him a sad smile. “Oh, Duck. I’m sorry.”  
He looked confused. “For what?”  
“For last night I,” you started to say.  
“We can forget it ever happened,” he cut you off giving you a sad smile.  
“No, I don’t want to do that, it’s just.” You sighed and gently held onto his hands. “I didn’t plan on it like this. I mean I wanted to, but, I wanted to maybe tell you how much I like you first?” Your bit your lip and looked at him, unsure of what his response would be.  
He placed a gentle kiss on your cheek. “I like you too.”  
You couldn't help but giggle. You gave him a quick kiss before laying back down on the bed. “I’m glad you do, but can we go back to sleep? I don’t think I won't be able to walk for a couple of days.”  
You cuddled together and fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-yo. This is my first time writing smut so how's it?


End file.
